


Я слишком стар для этой хрени... или нет

by alameli



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Melancholy, Older Characters, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alameli/pseuds/alameli
Summary: Чарльз уже слишком стар, но перед глазами всё время мельтешит Эрик и его крепкая задница.олд!черики, таймлайн между старой трилогией и «Днями минувшего будущего».





	Я слишком стар для этой хрени... или нет

Чарльз слишком стар, чтобы смущаться собственных мыслей. Ему вообще в жизни редко приходилось смущаться.

Но у Эрика такие крепкие руки! И так задорно блестят глаза, когда в их каждодневной борьбе случается крохотная победа. И ему чертовски идёт чёрная броня. И какое счастье не видеть у него на голове того нелепого шлема! Ах да, и задница, когда не прикрыта плащом, по-прежнему ничего.

В такие моменты Чарльз мотает головой и мысленно укоряет себя: как же всё это неуместно и смешно! И поздно.

— Чарльз, всё в порядке? — Эрик не телепат, но в наблюдательности ему позавидовал бы и коршун.

— Да, продолжим, — и они снова склоняются над схемами новых моделей Стражей.

Чарльз надеялся избежать тоски по несбывшемуся. Сожалений о том, что могло бы быть. И вот, старый, уставший, почти отчаявшийся перед лицом самой большой опасности, с какой когда-либо сталкивались мутанты, он едва удерживается, чтобы не спросить своего старого друга: как думаешь, мы не развалимся, если займёмся сексом?

Если честно, Чарльз сомневается, что из этого что-нибудь выйдет. Он давно не считает своё тело чем-то большим, чем сосудом для мозга. И оно много лет молчало, послушно устраиваясь в каждом следующем всё более прогрессивном инвалидном кресле.

Если им вскоре суждено погибнуть (а события с программой Стражей развиваются так, что шансы не пережить ближайший год довольно велики), то хочет ли он в последние мгновения жизни сожалеть, что даже не попробовал — или что попробовал, но у него не встал? Да уж, дилемма, достойная лидера мутантов.

— Мне нужен кофе, — говорит Эрик, потирая виски, — тебе принести?

— Разве я когда-то отказывался от твоего кофе? — улыбается Чарльз.

Магнето, который варит кофе на кухне их подземного убежища — на это всё еще иногда сбегаются поглазеть дети. А Чарльз представляет их лица, если бы они заглянули на кухню его особняка в далёкое осеннее утро тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят второго, когда они с Эриком уплетали печенье с молоком, голые, взъерошенные, с красными пятнами на тех частях тела, что отлежали друг другу, уснув поперёк кровати. Как бы Чарльз хотел вернуться в то утро, в то своё тело! Энергичное и жадное до ласк, подставлявшееся под поцелуи без ложной стыдливости, откликавшееся на каждое движение Эрика, будто всегда ждало его рук, и губ, и горячей плоти.

Сейчас Чарльз лежал бы бревном, и он не уверен, что вынес бы сравнение с тем собой, даже если из них двоих сравнивать станет только он сам.

Можно предложить Эрику оральные ласки. О, увидеть как Эрик кончает — Чарльз многое бы отдал за это, даже кусочек собственного достоинства, которым придется пожертвовать, поинтересовавшись у старого друга, не будет ли тот против минета. По молодости Эрик во время оргазма старался сдерживаться, прикусывал костяшки пальцев, чтобы не стонать слишком громко, и никогда не закрывал глаз: смотрел на Чарльза жарким пронзительным взглядом, что бы они ни делали. Интересно — изменилось ли это? Как бы Эрик вёл себя сейчас? Дрогнуло бы его словно высеченное из камня лицо, разгладилась бы озабоченная складка на лбу?

Эрик возвращается и передаёт Чарльзу чашку кофе, их пальцы соприкасаются на ручке.

Можно ведь залезть к нему в голову и под тоннами тревоги и стратегических расчётов найти остатки былого влечения, поднять их на поверхность и посмотреть, что будет. Но ничто так не убивает желание или любые искренние чувства, как осознание, что твоими мыслями манипулировали. Так что, конечно, Чарльз не сделает ничего подобного.

Но рано или поздно он на что-нибудь решится, он себя знает! В конце концов, не каждый старик, еще и парализованный, мечтает, чтобы его отымели. Да, стоит взглянуть на свои нафталиновые фантазии именно с этой стороны. Ты еще не умер, Чарльз. И не так уж и отчаялся, раз находишь время пялиться на Эрикову задницу.

— Не сочти меня сбрендившим стариком, Чарльз, — вдруг говорит Эрик, резко поворачиваясь к нему, — или озабоченным идиотом. Но я иногда не могу отделаться от мысли, что ты меня рассматриваешь... не совсем равнодушно. Как будто ты... ну, был бы не против, если бы мы... как бы это поделикатнее выразиться? Нет, к чёрту деликатность! — Эрик отмахивается от невидимого врага и почти грозно спрашивает: — Мы так и помрём с тобой друзьями, Чарльз, тайком вздыхая по прошлому, или нам хватит смелости быть выше дурацких предрассудков и собственных страхов?

— Не рассматриваю, а любуюсь, — весело поправляет Эрика Чарльз. Он почти не удивлён, немного взволнован и искренне восхищён. А всё его тело, позабыв о старости и несовершенствах, трепещет от предвкушения.


End file.
